Forgotten Memories
by Lycara
Summary: Mayura disappears one day, and suddenly comes back a week later with no memory at all about Loki and the others. What will Loki do when he finds out? How did she lose them in the first place? ;; LokiMayura
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.  
**Notes**: Spoilers, I shall leave Mayura's "Fushigi Mystery", which means (for those who don't know) "Strange Mystery" or "Mysterious Mystery". And the Japanese suffixes.

_Pairing_: Loki/Mayura  
_Genre_: Romance & Drama ;; T  
_Summary_: Mayura disappears one day while walking home from Loki's manor. A week passed with still no word from her but who's that girl standing in front of the mansion? She looks like Mayura - rather, she _is_. Her memories of Loki and the others are gone. What will Loki do? Moreover, how did she lose her memories in the first place?

Here we go! I hope you enjoy it!

11/26/08;; I did some re-editing and fixed a few things. lol THOUGH, since I sorta see this chapter might be a little confusing, I might rewrite this chapter and change a few things so it flows with what I'm thinking (and so it will sound less cheezy and look better...).

* * *

**.: Forgotten Memories :.  
**Chapter 1: Disappearence

"Geez Loki-kun!" Complained the pink-haired girl to the boy who sat behind the large desk. He ignored her as usual. "No Fushigi Mysteries?" It was dark outside, stars sparkled in the city sky as the full moon glowed. She said her papa would be out until very late and decided to stay longer than usual.

"No, Mayura..." He answered her after a while with a sigh.

She huffed and muttered something about fushigi mysteries waiting out there for her. He sighed again resting an arm on the desk. Ecchan, a shinigami familiar (which Mayura couldn't see), sat on his head saying the ususal "Punyan!" or "Loki-tama!". Fenrir whined acting like a good boy around his father and saying he wanted food.

"Loki-sama!" A voice called, it was Yamino. He came in, opening the door, holding a tray with tea and snacks - small slices of sandwiches, cake, and a few others things. He set it down on the table. The small black dog immediatly jumped on the table and grabbed the plate-filled snacks, stuffing them into his mouth. Mayura sighed and sat on the sofa next to the table. She mumbled something, which they couldn't catch and took a piece of a cake.

Loki sighed. "Mayura..."

"Hm? What, Loki-kun?" She asked looking at him. He looked to the side and muttered, "Nevermind..." loud enough for them to hear. She frowned confused. He grumbled something after that.

"Geez... Loki-kun is mean!" She huffed out loudly. "Nothing exciting hasn't happened in a while! No fushigi mysteries!" Loki gave a heavy sigh. She was going to ramble again...

"No aliens? UFOs? No strange looking things? No haunted houses? No two-head, green, small, one-eyed, 3 feet creature with an antena? No---" She continued her list of long and weird things. She stopped after a while taking a drink of tea. Mayura then turned to look at the clock.

"Ack!" She looked at the time. It was really late! 1:15AM! She grabbed a small slice of sandwich and put it in her mouth, quickly swallowed and drank before she could choke. She stood up. "I got to go Loki-kun! See you!" And rushed out.

"Nothing ever changes..." Loki said giving a small smile patting Ecchan on the head.

"Punyan!"

-

Mayura was outside the gates of Loki's mansion. She sighed, disappointed she had to go home, and walked away from the large iron gates. It was pretty dark outside and the night mist hovered the streets. The alleyways were darker and more pitched-black then usual. She looked around, her eyes caught sight of something glimmering and shining in an alleyway.

"Eh?" The girl said, looking curious yet cautious, "What's that?" The object glimmered a little brighter.

"F-Fushigi Mystery!" She then exclaimed half excitedly, half nervously. Her curiousity got the best of her and she decided to take a look. She went into the alleyway and looked down. She froze, looking at whatever caught her attention, the thing _lunged_ - a creature of some sort, it seemed - but it wasn't seen well, covered in darkness.

"Kyyaaaaaaaaa!" She fell to the ground. The light started to _engulf_ her. Her vision was getting foggy and she was falling into darkness, but before she could be taken over by it, she screamed his name, "LOKI-KUN---!!!"

--

It was some time in the afternoon, the sun rose high in the sky. It seemed the same like any other day, yet it was different; it was because _someone_ wasn't there.

'_That was strange... Mayura would have been here by now... Exclaiming things about her strange mysteries..._' Loki was lost in his thoughts worring about Mayura. Worring _alot_ about her. He sometimes shook his head to get it out of his mind but the thought kept nagging him. '_Mayura... Did you get yourself into a -troublesome- mess again?_'

Yamino had prepared some lunch for them and Fenrir was stuffing his face with food. "Daddy." Loki didn't answer. He was deep in thought about something. "Daddy." The dog repeated, his mouth full.

"Hm?" Loki looked at him. "What is it Fenrir?"

"Daddy," he said, swallowing his food down, "where'd that weird mystery girl go? She should have arrived here by _now_..."

He stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know..."

Yamino looked a bit nervous. "Um, Loki-sama...?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go loo-- _shopping_ for a while?" Yamino had a feeling that his father as worried about Mayura but wouldn't admit it. So, he decided to use shopping as an excuse... for him. "I need to get a few items for my dish I'm making."

The god stayed silent for a while and then said in his usual tone, "Alright let's go." He got off his chair and walked quickly out of the door of his study.

-

They walked on the city's streets in silence. Loki was looking around for something, most likely Mayura than anything else.

"... Ah, L--" Yamino started, Fenrir cut in. "Why don't we go check the mystery girl's house?"

Loki said nothing for a moment. "Alright. Let's go see."

Yamino sighed in relief. "Yes, Loki-sama."

They changed course and walked in the direction of the Daidouji shrine and Mayura's house. Loki stayed silent and walked quicker than the others, who were trying to keep up with his fast pace.

-

They arrived at the bottom steps of the shrine. Fenrir was the first to notice. "Daddy... are those police cars?"

Loki turned to look. A few yards away was a parked police car. "What's that doing here...?"

He turned to look at the direction of the shrine. He heard faint shouting. "Fenrir." He said. "Fenrir, do you hear shouting?"

The dog perked his ears and leaned to listen. "... Yeah, I hear shouting, daddy."

Yamino spoke, "Let's go see." They ran up the stairs. At the very top of the steps they stopped. The one yelling was Misao, Mayura's papa. Two policemen stood next to him, one was taking notes and the other was trying to calm him down. The three ran to them.

"--HER!" They caughted only the last word of Misao's sentence.

"Mayura-papa..." Loki said looking up.

Misao looked down at the boy, glared, and shouted at him. "WHERE IS SHE?!!"

"Eh?" Was the reply.

"_Mayura_! My daughter! Who else?!" He shouted. "Where is she!? She _didn't_ come home last night! Last I heard from her was at _your_ house!"

"What?" Loki and the other two said together.

The policeman, the one who tried to calm Misao down, asked them, "Are you friends of Daidouji Mayura?"

"Yes." Loki said, answering an obvious question.

The other finished for his partner, "Her father here, had called to file a report. It seems Daidouji Mayura has disappeared."

-

"Mayura-san!" Yamino called running to a park. They had left the shrine after they heard the information that was given: Mayura had disappeared. Loki told them they should look for her, so the three were looking around and all over the place for her or any clue yet there was no luck at the moment. "Mayura-san! Where are you...?" He stopped running, sighing.

Loki looked around. He didn't say nothing much after he had told them to search for Mayura. Yamino didn't dare ask him why.

'_I wonder what happened to Mayura-san._' Yamino thought.

"Daddy, I'm sorry but I can't catch her scent or presence..." Fenrir said coming into view.

He didn't reply.

Yamino said quickly, "Let's look somewhere else. We might find her."

Fenrir added, "Yeah, she might be off somewhere chasing some 'fushigi mystery'."

Loki didn't answer again, he mearly turned around and walked in a different direction.

"Loki-sama...?"

"Daddy...?"

He stopped and replied to them, "... Let's search for Mayura in a different place then." He continued walking in hurried steps.

-----------

"Loki-sama!" Reiya said to Loki when she got to the usual room he was in. It had gotten dark and Loki and his two sons had to retire the search for the night, Reiya then showed up a hour after they settled in the room, Loki had stayed silent most of the time and only said a few words, at first the god of mischief had thought it was Mayura but it was just Reiya.

"Ah, Reiya." He said softly. "It's you."

"Loki-sama what's wrong?" The girl asked sitting on the couch. Ecchan hovered next to Yamino.

He didn't answer her. Reiya looked around. "Loki-sama, why isn't Mayura-san here?"

Silence filled the room for a while.

Yamino answered, breaking the moment's silence. "Well you see..."

"She disappeared." Loki answered as if he didn't want to hear the long explaination of it.

"Um... Nii-sama." Yamino said after a moment's pause. "I need some help with a few things, would you help me?" Fenrir looked up at him and nodded quickly. "Okay."

"Loki-tama." Ecchan said sadly.

"You too Ecchan." Yamino said grabbing the familiar.

"We'll be in the kitchen Loki-sama." The two - three - quickly walked out.

"... Um," Reiya said thinking she should try to confort him. "Loki-sama, Reiya th--"

"Reiya," he interrupted her, "I wish to be alone for today, come back tomorrow."

Reiya felt a pang of jealousy, but hid it. "Yes, Loki-sama..." She walked to the door and bowed. "Good night." She closed the door and walked out of the house heading home.

Loki was alone in the room, he turned to the window and looked out. "Mayura..."

'_Mayura... where are you?_' He thought silently.

_Loki-kun..._

* * *

Um... So what do you think of this? Good? Bad? In-between? So that I know if I should continue or not... Give me reviews please :) (though since this came out okay, I might update it anyways but.. if they're aren't any reviews how should I know if everyone likes it or not?)

Now... next chapter shall be up as soon as it can! ;-; I'll have to have make time to write it and I'm quite busy... But I'll be up!

Anyways: Until next time! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Just Outside the Gate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own. I will not repeat after this.  
**Notes**: I will keep the Japanese suffixes (-san, -sama, -chan, etc), "nii-sama", and "Fushigi mystery". This is a slight AP (Alternative Plot). Spoilers and I might edit this chapter later. Also, if some of the characters seem a bit OOC, sorry – my memory is bad.

Haha… Hey – I guess. It's been a while hasn't it? I bet you're thinking "omg, finally – the next chapter! Stupid lady, making us wait forever for it!" I'm sorry for making you wait long… I was on a huge writer's block and I lost my motivation during my journey of… well, life. 8D;; It's been a while since I've watched MaLokiRa… I should watch it again then skim though a disk…

Anyways, thank you very much for all who reviewed! It really made me happy – not to mention it motivated me a bit. I had to force myself to write this, lol… The chapter might suck since it's all rushed – but it's better than nothing right?

Now, enough of my blabbering, to the story! – And I thank you for your patience with me. c:

* * *

**.: Forgotten Memories :.  
**Chapter 2: Just Outside the Gate

"Where did you go, Mayura?" Loki murmured to himself, sitting behind his desk – no one was accompanying him in the room. It was near nightfall, almost a week after they had found out Mayura had disappeared, Mayura-papa had not contacted them ever since.

He looked blankly at the door as if expecting her to barge in as usually: asking and pressuring and bothering him about Fushigi mysteries – but that wasn't going to happen. She was missing, no trace left behind – no lead to where she had gone. He gave a sigh; it was quiet within the mansion without her; he silently laughed at himself, usually he would be trying to get rid of her.

Loki took a glance at the door and then looked down at his desk, becoming lost in thought. _Mayura… Where are you?_

_Loki-kun…_

-

"Hey," Fenrir said to his brother in the kitchen, "Daddy's been very quiet every since that mystery girl disappeared."

Yamino nodded in agreement, preparing a dish. "Yes…" Their father had indeed been unnaturally quiet for the past few days – if he had to answer it was only a few words or a single sentence, but it was usually a nod or a shake of his head. It wasn't like him to be sullen over anything. "He's worried about her."

"I don't get it…" The black dog murmured quietly. "It doesn't seem like him."

_It's strange how a single human girl has such an affect on him…_ Yamino said silently.

"Huh?" Fenrir said, looking up at his brother, "Did you say something?"

"Ah… No, nothing…!" He blurted, startled.

"Hmm…" A supisious look.

Yamino gave a small, nervous laugh scratching the back of his head. His laugh subsided and looked at Fenrir, smiling, "It's nothing… really…"

Fenrir let it pass as his stomach growled, "Whatever, hurry up and make me food! I'm starving!"

He sighed, "Yes…"

"You got something to say?" The black dog challenged with an intimidating gaze on his brother.

"Ahaha…" Yamino let out, his attention turning back to the food. "Nothing at all, nii-sama, nothing at all…"

-

"Loki-sama, your tea." Yamino's voice called, turning the knob of the door and stepped into the study. He stopped for a moment seeing Loki's attention focused on a book – a stack of others set aside on his desk; they all seemed to be related to Gods and Demons from all cultures. Loki glanced up for an instant, then back to the book, flipping a page, then another, and another.

Yamino took a breath and walked over to him, setting the cup of tea on the free space of the desk. "I'll be going then; if you need anything Loki-sama, I'll be downstairs."

He waited for an answer, but only received the sound of a page turning; he gave a bow and began towards the door.

"Sorry, Yamino-kun."

It was soft and low but the apology rang clear. Yamino gave a smile, "There's no need for apology." He walked out, and closed the door.

--

"Eh? Loki-sama can't see Reiya?" The little girl said. "Why?"

"Ah… Well, he's busy." Yamino answered.

"Can't I still see him?" She persisted, knowing well he didn't mind before. "Please?"

He gave a small smile. "I'm sorry, Reiya-chan, but Loki-sama wishes for some time alone." He paused for a moment, adding softly, "Most likely trying to find a clue where Mayura is…"

Reiya looked up, a hint of disappointment in her voice, "Oh… Reiya sees. Then," she rummaged in her bag to pull out a small box – holding it out in front of her, "can you give this to Loki-sama for Reiya then?"

Yamino gave a smile, taking it from her, "Of course, Reiya-chan."

The little girl gave a small giggle. "Reiya will be going then, tell Loki-sama for Reiya is hoping to see him again!" She paused and added. "Reiya will look out for Mayura, too!"

She smiled and trotted off, giving a wave before she disappeared from view.

"Are those cookies?" Fenrir piped in, taking a sniff of the air; his tailed wagged. "Give me some!"

"No, nii-sama." Yamino stated raising the box up high for his brother was jumping up and down trying to get hold of it. "Reiya made this especially for Loki-sama, if you want some, ask him after I give it to him."

A huff, then mutters from the black dog.

"Nii-sama!" He scolded, hearing an insult as his brother continued to mutter.

Fenrir played innocent. "What?"

Yamino gave up, giving a sigh. "Hmm…?" He let out as something caught his eye just beyond the gate. _Pink… hair…?_ He blinked and it was gone. He shook his head and looked again, but saw nothing.

_Must be my imagination…_ He said silently to himself.

"Hurry up." An impatient voice interrupted his thoughts. "I want those cookies."

Another sigh came from him. "Yes, nii-sama…"

-

Yamino was lost in thought as he began to wash the plates. Fenrir was stuffing his face with the cookies that were left which Reiya had made. His mind was drifting to what Loki had said earlier.

"_Eh?" Yamino managed as he looked at the small God. "You mean you know what has happened to Mayura-san?"_

"_Odin must have something to do with it…" Loki answered bitterly, books laid on the table – some even on the ground. "I should have known earlier…"_

_He stayed silent, holding the box of cookies. What his father had said held true and it was a high possibility that he had something to do with it._

"_I have to find out what…" He muttered almost to himself._

"_Indeed…" Yamino said._

"… _So, what did you come in here for?" Loki asked, switching the subject._

_He almost forgot what he was here for. "Ah, yes." He walked to where he sat, holding out the box of cookies. "Reiya asked me to give you this."_

"_Cookies?" He said, taking one out of the box._

"_Yes."_

"_Reiya made these?" Loki spoke softly and took a bite out of it, a small smile appearing on his lips – but there a tint of sadness lingering on them. "… Tell her thanks for me."_

_Yamino smiled, glad to her more than a sentence or a word from him. "Yes, Loki-sama."_

"… Hey." A voice broke his thoughts. "Hey, hey, hey!!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?!" Fenrir hissed.

_Was that a splash…?_

Yamino snapped back to reality to see water flowing down form the sink to the floor and wet his clothing. "… Ah."

"Ah?!" His brother shouted. "Don't just stand there, turn off the water!"

"Y-Yes! But… you're overreacting, Nii-sama…!" His hand went on the handle – it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder and harder and a snap of metal was heard.

"Aha… It broke."

Silence fell and the only sound was the water continuing to flow down.

"Broke?!" The dog yelled breaking the silence.

"Broke." Yamino repeated, smiling.

"Stop smiling like an idiot! Do something!"

"Do what?"

"…What…?"

"Hm?"

"Not 'Hm?'!!"

"Yes?"

"No!"

Yamino let out a small, nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"This is not the time to be laughing! Stop the water— arrrggghhh!!"

"Nii-sama?!"

--

It was nearing dawn for the sky was turning to an orange-red. The small God gave a sigh, feeling guilty – he had been selfish and unresponsive ever since Mayura had disappeared; he really hoped they could forgive him… He laughed at himself, he was foolish.

Loki took a deep breath and stood up, and turned to the window behind him; he stared at the sky for a while, until something caught his eye. He looked at the person standing at the gate. Pink hair and eyes; a school uniform, it couldn't be…

"Mayura…?" He breathed.

It was unmistakable, it had to be her – it _is_ her, but what was she doing? She seemed a bit hesitant; without another thought, he flew down the stairs.

"Mayura!" Loki called, running outside to her.

Startled, the pink haired girl took a step back, a surprised look on her face. "Eh?"

He slowed to a stop, just a foot a way from the gate. "Mayura…?"

There was a moment's silence, and then she spoke. "W-Who are you?"

"What do you mean…?" Loki asked, surprise written on his face. "It's me, Loki… Remember?" She only looked at him, a confused expression on. "… You don't remember?"

The girl shook her head, "I've never seen you before… How do you know my name?"

"Eh…?"

She repeated. "How do you know my name?" A pause.

"… _Who are you?"_

* * *

Dun-duuuuunn… I stop here. I know – I'm mean aren't I? Tee hee…

… Well, sorry the chapter's rushed (not to mention fail), it was kind of boring, huh? I'll make it up to you somehow;;; I'm sorry again;;;;

Uh… Anyways… If you think Mayura's a bit OOC here, there's a reason for that – um… I think? – but I'm not telling yet. 8D Yes, yes, I'm mean.  
I really wish I had the entire plot written down when this story was in my head. ;c; So sad… I forgot what they were… Arggghhh, stupid memory…

So, I guess I'll be continuing this… But I do warn you, it's going to be very, very, very slow. My love for LokiMayu has kind of… dwindled – I still like it of course, but I'm not as obsessed about it as much. I'm obsessing about another pairing is why. 8'D So, yeah, that's how it is…

Well, I guess I have only this to say: Click the button and review! I'd be very happy if you do! X3

Until next time! See you!


End file.
